Une fraction de seconde
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures] Leurs deux compagnons se sont fâchés, Shin a envoyé Theo pour ramener leur ami nain à l'auberge. C'était mal connaître l'Inquisiteur qui abandonne très vite, en profite pour aller prendre l'air. L'infortuné a vite oublié qu'il suffisait d'une faille, d'un moment d'inattention pour qu'Enoch saute sur l'occasion afin de converser avec lui.


Disclaimer : Aventures, son univers, ses personnages appartiennent à Mayhar, l'équipe du Grenier, Bob Lennon et Krayn.

Ndla : Moi. De retour. Oui, je sais, moi non plus j'avais pas prévu de revenir aussi tôt. Croyez-pas que je passe mes journées à écrire, je bosse sur plusieurs histoires depuis des mois et certaines se finissent plus vite que ce que je pensais au départ. Faut remercier Dame Inspiration qui met à profit mes insomnies.

Passons ! Depuis le temps que j'en parle, en voici un, c'est pas le tout premier Tenoch (ou Thenoch jamais su comme ça s'écrivait) que j'écris, loin de là, mais je ne suis pas encore assez satisfaite des autres pour vous les proposer. Un Tenoch oui ! Je crois que ce ship arrive à ex-aequo avec le Shinéo/Thin dans mon classement. Le Thelthazar arrive juste après... enfin bref !

Pas de lime, et encore moins de lemon (je vous aurais prévenue si c'était le cas, ne vous en faites pas), c'est tout comme j'aime, dans l'interprétation que vous en ferez. C'est à vous de choisir !

Petit fait amusant, c'est peut-être un signe (quoiqu'il puisse être), cet OS fait en tout 2 666 mots. 666. Habituellement, je préfère croire au coïncidence mais là... Ce fut troublant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **Une fraction de seconde**

 **.**

Cette journée s'était mal passée.

Elle avait même mal commencé.

Au point que Theo avait dû se tirer de l'auberge où ils avaient élu domicile pour ces quelques jours, dans le but de refaire leur provision bon an mal an avec ce qu'ils avaient réussi à réunir ce qui faisait un bon petit pécule mis bout à bout. C'était le but initial… jusqu'à ce que Bob craque et se paye une toge de mage de combat. Il avait piqué dans la caisse commune, involontairement, et non dans la sienne.

Grunlek n'avait pas supporté l'étourderie de Bob et un mot de trop de la part du pyromancien avait suffi pour pousser l'ingénieur nain a partir faire un tour en ville avant qu'il ne regrette d'en avoir trop dit. Shin était resté avec Bob pour essayer de le calmer, car Theo n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses de ce côté-là. Il était donc en charge de Grunlek. Et, étonnamment, son ami avait vite filé. Il ne l'avait pas entraperçu une seule fois.

Theo n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête. Pas aujourd'hui.

 _De toute façon, il rentrera à l'auberge tout seul, il a pas besoin de moi, je suis pas un garde d'enfant bordel !_

Tant qu'à faire, il pouvait profiter d'être seul pour faire un tour, lui aussi. Il aurait tout autant de chance de le trouver de cette manière.

Le paladin et inquisiteur en voulait un peu à Bob malgré tout. Il n'était du côté d'aucun des deux, il reconnaissait que le demi-démon avait été le premier à fauter et que Grunlek se sentait un peu trop proche de leur argent. Les deux avaient eu des torts dans cette affaire, lequel des deux l'aurait avoué ? Aucun, pas devant l'autre en tout cas.

Theo s'éloigna des artères fréquentées de la ville, désireux de s'aérer l'esprit et peu enclin à se faire bousculer par des vieux ou des mômes ou… par n'importe quel paysan en fait. Son épée et son bouclier, sans parler de son armure bien entendu, ne le quittaient jamais. Il ne se sentait pas en danger de toute façon.

Jamais il n'aurait cru regretter sa confiance absolue en ses capacités.

― Alors cher Inquisiteur ? On se balade sans ses amis ? C'est si rare que je ne pouvais pas ne pas en profiter.

Cette voix doucereuse, il ne l'avait entendu qu'une fois et cette unique fois lui avait suffi pour qu'elle se grave dans sa mémoire. Son corps se tendit et fit volte-face, la main sur la garde de son épée.

― Vous !

Non, il n'avait pas pris la peine de mémoriser le nom de ce type, fallait pas déconner !

― Enoch, rappela le susnommé, depuis le temps que je désirais avoir une petite conversation en tête-à-tête avec le paladin et inquisiteur atypique que vous êtes ! Me voilà satisfait.

Il leva les yeux un instant avant de les rabaisser vers l'aventurier et pencha la tête sur le côté.

― Satisfait mais pas comblé.

― Tant mieux. Barrez-vous.

Il ne se sentait pas, mais pas du tout, à l'aise. Les avertissements de Bob parasitaient son cerveau dès qu'il avait croisé les prunelles flamboyantes de son géniteur. Une part de lui-même lui soufflait de garder une distance respectable de ce démon et l'autre lui assurait que cela ne servirait à rien. Tout paladin et inquisiteur qu'il soit, Theo n'avait pas la moindre chance contre lui, en l'état en tout cas, s'il engageait le combat.

De plus, il était seul face à Enoch. Ses amis étaient il ne savait où. Si la situation empirait, quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'ils arrivent trop tard. A moins que Bob n'ait senti la présence de son paternel et soit déjà parti à sa recherche pour l'empêcher de s'approcher d'eux.

Un échec avant même de pouvoir être un objectif. Cette journée ne pouvait être pire… n'est-ce pas ?

Theo tressaillit au pas que fit Enoch, réprima son réflexe qui lui dictait de faire un pas en arrière et sortit à demi sa lame de son fourreau.

― Restez où vous êtes, démon !

― Veuillez m'excuser, paladin, vous étiez dans vos pensées, j'ai cru que vous me permettiez d'engager la conversation dans une atmosphère un peu plus… intime.

Theo n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait entendre par là mais répondit avec aplomb :

― Ouais bah c'est raté. Vous avez beau être le père de Bob, vous êtes un démon. Je devrais vous tuer sur-le-champ.

Enoch agita la main, faussement ennuyé.

― Allons paladin, si c'est ce que vous comptiez faire, je ne voudrais pas perdre mon temps une minute de plus. Voyez-vous, je me posais une question : pourquoi avoir épargné mon fils ?

Cette demande eut autant d'effet qu'un soufflet. Theo eut un temps d'arrêt, cherchant à savoir où il voulait en venir en sautant du coq à l'âne de cette façon. Un bref moment, ses traits se détendirent avant de se durcir à nouveau.

― Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Bon, si… un peu quand même, quelque part. Cependant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait se justifier à un démon, tout père qu'il soit. Père qui avait abandonné sa descendance, avait-il besoin de se le rappeler ?

Double raison pour ne rien dire, tient !

La commissure des lèvres d'Enoch eut un spasme assez violent pour être remarqué. La cause de cette étrangeté passait par-dessus la tête du Theo, buté sur un seul fait : un démon se dressait devant lui, le restreignait à l'écouter sans qu'il puisse se résigner à l'attaquer ou à fuir. Fuir devant un démon ? Hors de question ! Plutôt mourir.

― C'est pourtant cette décision qui m'a convaincu que m'intéresser à vous était loin d'être une perte de temps. Sinon, il y a longtemps que vous ne seriez plus de ce monde, cher inquisiteur.

― Trop aimable.

Cette façon qu'il avait de choisir de prononcer « paladin » ou « inquisiteur » pour s'adresser à lui ne lui plaisait pas. Comme si on lui tapotait la tête en le prenant pour un chiot ou un môme à qui on donnerait un titre bidon. Cette façon de lui parler l'horripilait également.

Theo, dont la patience avait été longuement mise à rude d'épreuve et venait d'atteindre ses limites, sortit son épée hors de son fourreau, la pointe dirigée vers Enoch avec une détermination sans faille.

― Je ne comprends pas un broc et je ne compte pas taper la discute plus longtemps avec vous.

― Je vais donc être plus explicite, inquisiteur, puisqu'il est vrai que vous êtes un peu borné.

Et d'un battement de paupière, d'un battement de cœur…

Theo ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui venait de se passer, de lui arriver, ce fut si rapide qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser. La douleur aigüe irradiant son torse lui donnait une vague idée d'où était passée son épée, elle qui lui avait été brutalement arrachée et qui n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Il ne l'avait pas entendue tomber au sol non plus. Il avait craché des filets de sang, fines lignes écarlates roulant de ses lèvres pour finir leur course sur son menton.

La douleur et la disparition de son épée expliquait en partie la raison pour laquelle il était cloué au mur comme un insecte par un collectionneur consciencieux. L'autre raison de ce violent changement de place était Enoch qui était soudainement très près.

Trop près à son goût. Au-delà de la tolérance et ce très largement.

Le démon avait saisi le poignet gauche de Theo, prêt à le briser, et le paladin sentit que sa main droite était bloquée entre le mur et son dos, compressée entre la pierre et l'armure.

Ce qui le dérangeait plus que tout, c'était la proximité d'Enoch, définitivement. Lui qui avait approché son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'inquisiteur, au point qu'il percevait le souffle brûlant effleurer sa peau, ses lèvres. Le pouce, l'index et le majeur d'Enoch lui suffisait pour maintenir immobile le visage de l'inquisiteur, positionnés sous son menton. Un mouvement et Theo n'était plus de ce monde.

Neutralisé avant même que son sang n'ait fait un tour. A sa merci.

― J'aimerais sincèrement avoir un élément tel que vous à mes côtés.

Theo ne put ravaler un ricanement, défiant. Ses yeux bleu marine n'avaient pas lâché, pas une seconde, les yeux embrasés d'Enoch.

― « Sincèrement » ? On ne me l'a fait pas, à moi. La sincérité vous ait aussi familière que l'amitié.

De plus en plus amusé par la situation, et ravi de la tournure qu'elle prenait, Enoch eut un sourire

― Ta vie est entre mes mains désormais, lui rappela le démon, d'une torsion, je pourrais te briser le cou ou...

Sa main glissa un instant du visage de l'inquisiteur pour s'emparer de la garde de l'épée sans faire bouger l'arme d'un millimètre.

― En finir d'un autre coup d'épée. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup l'idée qu'un inquisiteur décède sous les coups de sa propre lame.

Sa main remonta à sa position initiale. Respirer devenait difficile de minute en minute pour Theo, néanmoins il ne se voyait pas laisser pisser après une telle provocation. Rassemblant le peu de souffle qu'il pouvait réunir, il lui renvoya la balle avec un sourire moqueur :

― Une prédilection pour l'humour noir hein ? Ça tombe bien c'est ce que je préfère.

Enoch appréciait de plus en plus cet inquisiteur. Il avait croisé d'innombrables de ses pairs et tous, jusqu'à la fin – leur fin – ils l'avaient défié, craché leur haine sans une once d'originalité, l'avaient maudit en rendant leur dernier soupir.

Celui-ci, non content de s'être acoquiné avec son demi-démon de fils, restait foncièrement fidèle à ses convictions. Quand à cette détermination… et bien, tous les inquisiteurs qu'il avait croisés auparavant avait perdu cette volonté au bout d'un temps. Il s'attendait à être déçu, bien qu'une part de lui espérait que Theo soit à la hauteur.

Enoch exerça une pression sur le poignet du paladin, sans préavis. Les lèvres serrées, se mordant l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang, Theo réprima le hurlement ainsi que la grimace de douleur tandis que ses os cédaient dans un craquement silencieux. Un gémissement se fit entendre, une des seules preuves qu'il ressentait bel et bien la douleur. Les yeux brillants des larmes qu'il ne verserait pas, il ne les détourna pas une seule fois. Entre ces mèches corbeau désordonnés, ces deux éclats bleu marine le défiaient d'une toute autre manière.

 _On va voir si tu vas avoir les couilles d'aller jusqu'au bout et de me tuer. J'me demande ce qu'en pensera Bob._

Dans un tout autre ordre d'idée, Enoch le traduisait comme un appel.

Inconsciemment, son visage s'était rapproché, étudiant l'expression indéchiffrable du paladin et inquisiteur. Puisque ça produisait une réaction inattendue mais ce ne fut guère la source d'informations qu'il espérait…

Une voix interrompit le cours de ses pensées, absorbé qu'il était par l'énigme qu'était le serviteur de la Lumière

― Papa !

Bob, essoufflé, se tenait au bout de la ruelle et arborait un air qui ne disait rien de bon à Enoch. Theo, quant à lui, fut soulagé d'avoir retrouvé le pyromancien. Même si, de toute évidence, c'était Bob qui l'avait retrouvé.

― Fils, tu vois bien que je suis occupé, l'informa obligeamment Enoch, si tu veux parler à ton ami, prends un ticket et attends sagement ton tour.

― Tu m'avais…

Le reste de l'accusation se perdit instantanément. Promis ? Oui il l'avait fait, sans jamais discuter les modalités. De ne pas les tuer ? Oui, il en avait fait la promesse mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Theo était encore en vie, il n'avait pas trahi sa parole.

Comprenant qu'il s'y prenait mal, Bob changea de stratégie.

― On s'était mis d'accord là-dessus, tu ne t'approches pas d'eux. De Theo encore moins.

― Tu as peur pour ton père ou pour ton ami ? fit Enoch qui s'amusait franchement, quoique très déçu que son fils soit arrivé aussi tôt.

Bob soutint sans faillir le regard de son démon de père, les poings serrés pour contenir cette envie bouillante de le forcer à s'éloigner. Le pyromancien aperçut la figure blême de Theo, ainsi que le sang sur le plastron. Cette vision de son ami paladin n'était qu'engrais pour son inquiétude et ses craintes.

― Papa, va-t-en. Ne joue pas avec eux. Encore moins avec lui.

Oui, Bob était terrorisé par les arrière-pensées de son père. Il ne pouvait pas être venu pour une visite de courtoisie ou pour s'assurer que l'inquisiteur ne tuerait pas son fils. Il préférait ignorer les sombres desseins qu'Enoch projetait sur Theo.

Son seul et unique but était de l'arracher de ces griffes qui prenaient sans jamais rendre. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui prenne un seul de ses amis. Theo représentait également la seule option qu'il avait de ne pas finir sa vie en tant que démon. Bob crut, peut-être pas complètement à tort, que son père supprime cette issue de secours.

Le nœud étreignant son cœur relâcha sa pression dès qu'Enoch délaissa le paladin en ôtant au passage l'épée du torse de son compagnon de voyage. Theo resta debout, adossé – ou avachi – contre le mur, restant digne face au démon.

― Bien mon fils, j'ai compris. Je te laisse le soin de t'occuper de ton ami. Paladin, nous nous reverrons sans doute.

D'un élégant mouvement de cape, geste accompagné de flammes ardentes, le démon disparut au grand soulagement de Bob et au dépit de Theo, à qui la défaite laissait un goût aigre dans la bouche.

Le pyromancien se précipita vers Theo en voyant son ami s'effondrer au sol, le paladin incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

― T'en fais pas Theo ! s'affola Bob en s'affairant à trouver un moyen d'enlever le plastron du paladin sans aggraver sa blessure. Je vais tout arranger, je vais fermer cette maudite plaie, je vais la cautériser, tu vas vivre, on va encore en vivre des aventures avec Grunlek et Shin ! Je vais tout arranger, Theo, c'est promis, je…

― Bob.

Le regard chocolat, bordé de larmes repentantes, fut harponné par celui du paladin qui lui fit signe d'approcher d'un geste de la main. Bob se pencha sur le blessé, le reste de sa tirade éteint, étranglé dans sa gorge nouée. La main de Theo se jeta vers lui avec une vitesse inopinée de la part d'un mourant, ses doigts attrapèrent le col de la robe de mage.

― La ferme du con, compris ? fit la voix ferme et énergique. C'est pas de ta faute alors ferme ton putain de clapet et cautérise. J'compte pas partir avant d'avoir tenu ma promesse alors, pour cette fois Bob, arrête de débiter des conneries ! Reprend-toi sinon j't'en colle une sévère !

Le pyromancien en eut le souffle coupé, l'espace d'une poignée de secondes. L'inquisiteur laissa retomber sa main, épuisé par l'effort. Décidément, son âme de paladin et d'inquisiteur n'était pas prête à laisser tomber le combat ni à laisser cet affront impuni.

Comme s'il avait fait un tour dans ses pensées, Bob lui fit ce serment, accompagné d'une pression de la main sur le dos de la sienne, le plus sérieusement du monde :

― Quand on sera assez fort, promis, on le tuera si tu veux. T'auras mon feu vert, d'accord Theo ?

D'abord, le paladin se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête, serrant les dents pour contenir ce cri de douleur qui montait en lui, écorchant sa gorge, tandis que Bob commençait à cautériser la plaie. Il allait survivre à cette épreuve, pour sûr. Enoch n'allait pas le tuer après tout ce cirque. Il comptait bien découvrir ce que lui voulait cette hérésie à la con, pour sûr !

― C'est le monde à l'envers, souffla Theo, franchement Bob, ça me fait mal au cul de penser que je suis sous ta protection. C'est le paladin qui protège autrui normalement !

Le pyromancien eut un sourire, rasséréné. Si Theo parvenait à ronchonner et à dire des choses aussi absurdes venant lui, c'est qu'il allait s'en sortir. Il promit à son ami de ne rien dire de l'importance de son intervention aux autres.

Grunlek et Shin avaient été prévenu, l'Inquisiteur voyait les deux silhouettes inquiètes accourir auprès de lui. Theo ne savait trop comment. Surement que Bob avait pris conscience que son père était dans les environs, en avait informé Shin qui s'était débrouillé pour trouver Grunlek. Quoique, Grunlek n'était pas du genre rancunier, il devait être retourné à l'auberge en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait personne à ses talons. Peu importait.

Finalement, cette journée aurait pu mal finir.

En une fraction de seconde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ce sera tout pour cette fois, mes petits loups ! (oui, je compense l'absence d'Eden dans cet OS comme je peux !)

Quand je vous disais que tout était dans l'interprétation ! J'adore faire lire entre les lignes et les textes qui m'obligent à le faire. On est agréablement frustré je trouve, quand c'est bien dosé.

Je blablate et pourtant l'OS est terminé ! Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu, tous autant que vous puissiez être ! Laissez une review, ça fait plaisir et puis l'auteure voit sa journée refaite (grâce à quelques mots, c'est magique !)

Sur ce, prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine fois !


End file.
